comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chances (BH Films)
Second chances is the second installment of the Batman Cinematic Franchise, written by bluehunter16 and directed by Dan Gilroy Synopsis Batman is back in his second film. Still haunted by his past, the Batman shows unrelenting force to his new victims. The Dark Knight is concerned when a new vigilante appears in Gotham; a man called Two-Face is going around killing corrupt cops and politicians. Is this new man a helpful ally, or a powerful villain? Main Cast Bruce Wayne/Batman - Michael Fassbender Richard Grayson/Nightwing - Jared Padalecki Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Karen Gillan James Gordon - Gary Oldman Selina Kyle - Natalie Dormer Harvey Dent/Two Face - Tom Hardy Deadshot - Chris Pine Dr. Harleen Quinzel - Brea Grant John Doe - Richard Blake Plot ASYLUM A number of doctors stand outside of a door looking over files. A blonde psychiatrist walks up to them and takes the file handed to her. Harleen: So who do we have today, Mr. K? Dr. Kane: We have a John Doe. Turned himself in this morning without giving a name or a reason. Just go in and see if we should accept him or not. Harleen: If he is confessing to needing help, why would we not accept him? Dr. Kane: You are kind of new here, so you may not know. You've heard of the Batman, right? Harleen: I've lived in Gotham my whole life, of course I have. Dr. Kane: Well, back before he quit, before the attack on the asylum, some common crooks and thieves would try to fake psychosis so they could live a care free life in here rather than face the Batman out there. Then the Batman stopped coming out at night and that died down, but now that he is back I expect to be getting more punks in here again. This guy seems crazy enough, this is just to make sure. In a week we'll decide. Until then you'll have two 1 hour appointments with this "John Doe" every day. Harleen: Alright. I won't let you down. Harleen takes the rest of the files from Dr. Kane and opens the door. Sitting inside in the shadows is a man. Harleen: Good morning. I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I'll be your psychiatrist for the next few days. And you are...? The man leans in out of the shadows and gives the doctor a wide, toothy grin. THANKSGIVING Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon are in civilian clothes walking around a busy street in downtown Gotham. The annual Thanksgiving Day parade is going on. "See anything?" Dick Grayson asks into his earpiece. Back in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is sitting at his large super computer watching over a live feed of all the city's security cameras. "Nothing yet. Keep your eyes open. We got to stop this mercenary from killing the D.A." "Right," Grayson looks around at all the rooftops around him. "Why the D.A?" "What?" Bruce was preoccupied with searching for the killer. "Why are they targeting the D.A. again?" "He owes money all over town. Regular gambling addict." Bruce finds a certain feed that looks particularly promising and zooms in on it. On the rooftop of the building just down the street from Dick and Barbara is a lone gunman assembling a sniper rifle. "Dick, Barbara, we got him. Corner of Main and Harrison, brown building, roof. Proceed with caution, but time is of the essence. I say you got a minute before the D.A. is in view." The two start running. "This would be a lot quicker if you were here," Barbara chimes in. "I told you I will only put on the suit for extremely dangerous criminals. I have complete faith that you two can handle one gunman." The two rush into the building with thirty second to go, and reach the rooftop at ten seconds, now in their costumes. The gunman sees them and turns, revealing a smaller gun for closer combat. They dive to cover as he sprays a barrage of bullets at them. The gunman is also wearing a mask of his own; precisely that of the infamous Deadshot. "Hey Dick," Barbara tells Dick. "You go around, we surround him. He can't take both of us at once." "Got it." The two split up and attack him from either side, knocking the smaller gun out of his hand. They begin to fight hand to hand as the D.A. comes into view of the rooftop. Deadshot notices and kicks Grayson in the chest and punches Gordon square in the jaw, then goes to assassinate the D.A. . Before he can, Barbara, is back at him, giving him all she's got. He just manages to get free of her when Grayson attacks him from behind. The D.A. is half way through the field of vision. The fight continues with Dick and Barbara now overtaking him, first knocking the rifle out of his hand and onto the roof, and Deadshot soon follows. The D.A. passes from sight. Grayson turns on his earpiece again. "We did it, Batman. The D.A. is safe." "Excellent work. Now just bring him to the GCPD and they'll..." A single gunshot rings through the air. Grayson turns to see Deadshot holding his rifle pointed at some tiny metallic object far away that is vibrating. "DICK! THE D.A. IS DOWN!" Bruce has some urgency to his voice. "THE D.A. IS DOWN!" "We failed," Dick tells Barbara, and Barbara delivers a knock out blow to Deadshot. SECOND CHANCES The computer monitor in the bat cave is playing a live feed of Harvey Dent being appointed as the next D.A. Bruce Wayne, as the Batman, sits in front of it , eyes locked. Deadshot sits alone in a glass cell in the cave listening to the ceremony of Harvey Dent. He has clearly been there a few weeks now because of the length of his beard. He is quiet and still, staring at the ground in front of him as he has been doing for the past few weeks. He continues to do this until he can stand it no longer. He gets up, yells, and starts punching the thick glass with bare knuckles. Deadshot: YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! YOU SON OF A BITCH, COME FACE ME LIKE A MAN! The door to the glass cage opens automatically. Deadshot is thrown off for a second before exiting the cell and heading right for the bat computer. He spins the chair around to reveal it is now empty. Deadshot: What the hell?! Batman spins Deadshot around and knocks him off his feet. He then picks him up by the collar so they are face to face. Batman: I can keep you here as long as I want. Deadshot is now a little visibly intimidated. Deadshot: But... What about your code and what not? Batman always gives everyone a fair shake! You don't just lock 'em up forever without a fair trial! Batman: I already tried it that way before. It didn't work! Not everyone deserves a second chance. Deadshot: I.. I.. I was just hired to shoot the guy though. I'm not some crazy nut just out to kill, I just do it for a living. I don't want to die down here, I got kids man! Batman stares at him a long time before setting him down. Batman: Fine. Batman punches Deadshot out cold. Deadshot awakens in an alleyway in Gotham. He has a note taped to his chest. "Don't make me regret it." Deadshot gets up and brushes himself off. He walks off into the streets of Gotham, unknowingly carrying around a tracking device in his neck. NUTS Category:Movies Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 Category:BH Films